Angelus vs MrGordo
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Mr.Gordo gives Angelus problems and thats all im saying. PLlease review


"Who's that?" (Angelus)  
"That's my pig Mr. Gordo" (Buffy)  
"Why is he staring at me like that "(Angelus)  
"Angelus hes a stuffed pig "(Buffy)  
"so what! i don't like him staring at me "(Angelus)"Angelus calm down" (Buffy)  
"dont no move the pig" (Angelus)  
"his creeping me out" (Angelus)

"Angelus hes just a pig"(Buffy)

"i don't care" (Angelus)

"those little feet,and those wide eyes" (Angelus)

"it's creepy" (Angelus)

You see pig still stair at Angelus but than it winks (Buffy)

"what the fuck? the pig just winked at me "(Angelus)  
"Your seeing thing Angelus" (Buffy)

"no i'm not slayer" (Angelus)  
"i know what the hell i saw "(Angelus)  
"I think u just lost ur mind Angelus cause the pig is fake as in stuffed" (Buffy)

"whatever you say slayer i know what i saw" (Angelus)  
"i swear this pig is out to get me "(Angelus)  
"What ever Buffy leaves room" (Buffy)

glares wait take the damn pig with you (Angelus)  
Buffy yells Nope solve your own isues Pig still stairs at Angelus (Buffy)

glares I'll rip it's damn head off if you don't come and get your damn pig (Angelus)  
Buffy yells from bathroom now Leave the pig be or u get dusted (Buffy)

"you wouldn't dust me" smirks (Angelus)  
Buffy's fixing her hair Watch me Angelus (Buffy)

i am watching you smiles and damn it looks good from what i see (Angelus)  
"but move the damn pig" (Angelus)  
Nope not going to happen Pigs head moves (Buffy)

"jesus this pig is after me i swear" (Angelus)  
"it's head is moving "(Angelus)

Walks back in Angelus stop being a big baby (Buffy)

glares I'm not a baby your fucking pig is a baby (Angelus)

"it keeps looking at me" glaring at the pig (Angelus)

"Well It is a stuffed pig. It has eyes that look only in one direction" looks at the pig (Buffy)

shouts "It is following me I swear Buffy i might be dead but i an't crazy "(Angelus)

"well not that much crazy" (Angelus)

"See u even called urself crazy so that means ur seeing things" looks at u now (Buffy)

stares at you I"M NOT CRAZY. it keeps following me Buffy please make it stop (Angelus)

"throw it out the window or something" (Angelus)

glares at u and moves over to the pig No ones throwing Mr.Gordo out the window. picks up pig Besides my father gave me this pig (Buffy)

The pig smirks at u (Pig)

glares Does it look like I care (Angelus)

it's either the pig or me Buffy (Angelus)

Hey u cant just turn this thing around like that glares at u besides ur fighting with me over a STUFFED PIG (Buffy)

shouts Buffy I swear this pig is taunting me. At least put it in a diffrent room pouts (Angelus)

yes the great big angelus pouts when he wanted something (Angelus)

U got to be kidding me looks at u with wide eyes (Buffy)

does it look like i'm kidding Buffy pouting (Angelus)

walks over to u and kisses ur bottom lip Fine sighs with Mr.Gordo in my arms (Buffy)

See Mr. Gordos face drop (Buffy)

kisses you back and smirks at the pig I knew i'd get you to believe me (Angelus)

Looks over my shoulder as I stop by the door I still think ur crazy. The pig is stuffed u know The pigs face smiles again and sticks out its tongue and than turns back to normal (Buffy)

groans this bloody twit is going to cause my undead death (Angelus)

Whatever Angelus begins to walk again while pig winks and than was gone from sight (Buffy)

what the hell has gotten into me sighs I'm just glad it's gone groans Why the hell am I talking to myself (Angelus)

Becuase ur an insane person comes from behind u (Buffy)

jumps in the air and puts a hand over my heart Jesus Buf don't do that glares I mean the pig already is enough not you too (Angelus)

No ones there when u turn around Who u talking to (Buffy)

jesus christ you were just behind me now your infront of me (Angelus)

god i think I need a shot of something now (Angelus)

No I wasnt looks at u with a confused look on my face I went to put Mr.Gordo in another room and no u dont ur just thinking crazy or something (Buffy)

groans this pig is getting to my head. God I wish soulboy was here (Angelus)

he would think clearly (Angelus)

rolls eyes I wish too but Im stuck with u (Buffy)

wide eyed I love you too Buf (Angelus)

Smiles sweetly U know I love you too (Buffy)

smiles Sure you do smirks Now keep that pig away from me (Angelus)

okay looks at u ready to go (Buffy)

looks at you Yeah I guess so (Angelus)

We both walk downstairs and than I realize I left my jacket upstairs. So I turn towards u Um. . . Angelus I left my jacket up stairs. Can you get it for me (Buffy)

sighs anything for you heads upstairs it better not be with the pig (Angelus)

Yells Its in my room so its not with the pig (Buffy)

yells back okay (Angelus)

walks into your room to grab your jacket (Angelus)

But under the jacket is Mr.Gordo' (Buffy)

holy shit runs from the room like a little kid (Angelus)

Looks at u as u run from my room Whats wrong with u (Buffy)

panting the pig it...it was underneath your jacket...I swear it was (Angelus)

rolls my eyes Sure he was. Mr.Gordo is in my mothers room (Buffy)

panting No he isn't. I swear go look for yourself (Angelus)

Looks at u Fine Ill go and see if hes upstairs in my room but If hes not glares at u as I walk up to the room (Buffy)

follows you upstairs I swear his in there (Angelus)

Sure he is opens the door and looks where my jacket was and see's nothing there (Buffy)

glares at u where is he Angelus (Buffy)

I swear on my soul that the pig was just there (Angelus)

That does it ur getting nothing tonight walks out the door (Buffy)

pouting That's not fair (Angelus)

under my breath I'm going to kill the pig (Angelus)

In the corner of the room u see Mr.Gordo smirking (Buffy)

throws my hands up I give up I'm going to the loony bin with Dru (Angelus)

laughs at u but than sees something in the corner of my eyes (Buffy)

looks at you Buffy (Angelus)

shakes my head Nothing (Buffy)

what did you see Buffy nervous looking around (Angelus)  
Nothing i just thought I saw something but it was nothing looks at u Now look what ur doing to me? Im beginning to act like u (Buffy)

glares It's the pig i swear it gets to you (Angelus)  
It wasnt the pig Angelus glares at u The pigs in my mothers room remember (Buffy)

no it's not. I swear it like astro-projected into here while it's sitting in your mother's room (Angelus)  
rolls eyes Whatever Angelus begins to walk out but than I saw something in the corner of my eyes again (Buffy)

smirks Told you so (Angelus)  
ITS NOT THE DAMN PIG glares at u (Buffy)

glares back YES IT FREAKING IS (Angelus)  
Fine Ill show u walks towards the door to my mothers room (Buffy)

follows you (Angelus)  
walks to my mothers room walks in and points to the bed but there was nothing there (Buffy)  
I swear I put him there (Buffy)

smirks I told you I wasn't losing it (Angelus)  
glares at u He probably fell off the bed (Buffy)  
walks to the other side of the bed (Buffy)

smirks that's why it's not there (Angelus)  
looks under the bed ah ha here he is reaches under the bed and pulls him out and than screams (Buffy)

what?smiles (Angelus)  
What u did do to him glares at u (Buffy)

shocked I didn't do anything Buffy I was with you the whole time (Angelus)  
than why is his head almost off glares at u and. . and what about those dragged marks (Buffy)

i didn't do anything to that damn pig panicked (Angelus)  
I squeaked when his head fell off sure u didn . . . she was cut off when a snakes head popped out (Buffy)

throws pig across the room (Buffy)

walks over to you I said i didn't touch the damn pig (Angelus)  
screams ew! ew! ew! get it away!! get it away!! (Buffy)

come on picks you up and carries you from the room (Angelus)  
starts to cry Dont leave Mr.Gordo behind (Buffy)

that damn pig just shot a snake at you and your worried about him growls (Angelus)  
My father gave that to me pouts Please (Buffy)

Buffy growls Fine (Angelus)  
smiles Thank u while tears r still coming down my face and than yells Dont forget to kill the snake (Buffy)

growls loudly screw the snake be glad i'm getting the pig (Angelus)  
PWEEZE POUTS (Buffy)

growls not going to work this time around walks back into the room(Angelus)  
I'll be nice pouts (Buffy)

i went into the room and grabbed the pig. at the same time i throw the snake out the window (Angelus)  
How about i change my mind of not letting u get any tonight (Buffy)

growls do something with this damn pig (Angelus)  
hugs Mr.Gordo thank u mumbles Ill get u fixed up, dont worry Mr.Gordo (Buffy)

Walks back in to my room (Buffy)

follows you (Angelus)

sits Mr.Gordo on my bed and than goes around the room to find something to fix him (Buffy)

glares at the pig (Angelus)

Leave Mr.Gordo alone. It was probably because of the snake he was doing those things (Buffy)

sure it was glaring still (Angelus)  
Than a spider ran across the bed to Mr.Gordo and I turn around Scream (Buffy)  
I jump on a chair (Buffy)

smirks first snakes now spiders what else is the slayer scared of (Angelus)  
glares at u Kill it (Buffy)

smirks fine (Angelus)  
walks over and kills the spider (Angelus)  
Its not funny glares at u (Buffy)

laughing Yes it is (Angelus)  
jumps down and punches u in the arm (Buffy)

rubs arm what was that for? (Angelus)  
For being mean glares at u (Buffy)

smirks thats what i do best (Angelus)  
rolls eyes Whats going on (Buffy)

you tell me glares (Angelus)  
And dont say Mr.Gordo is evil cuz hes not hes my best friend glares at u (Buffy)

glares back well who else is in this house besides the pig and us (Angelus)  
Don't know pouts But they hurt mr.gordo and they r going to pay has a pissed off look on my face (Buffy)

smiles will figure out who after us and the pig (Angelus)  
oh now ur all smiles because of the pig glares at u (Buffy)

well i know you'll kill me if anything happens to the damn pig (Angelus)  
walks up to u and looks u in the eyes u bet hes the only one who will listen to me (Buffy)

hey i listen to you glares when i want too (Angelus)  
sure u do glares he listens to every word i say but u said sometimes (Buffy)

glares you talk to a stuffed pig (Angelus)  
and . . . u talk to the dead glares (Buffy)

smirks I am dead there's a diffreance there (Angelus)

by the door Will u two stop fighting like a married couple (Buffy)  
looks towards the door to see the snake (Buffy)  
yells I swear i through that thing out the damn window (Angelus)

Than do it jumps on the chair (Buffy)

And im talking about Mr.Gordo (Buffy)

what? kill the pig (Angelus)

im meant not (Buffy)

i mean the snake (Buffy)

so what do you want me to do kill a snake that i already killed (Angelus)  
u didnt kill it even when i begged so dont say u did (Buffy)

i throw the damn thing out the window. it should've died (Angelus)  
but you happy now throws a knife at the snake- (Angelus)  
glares at u see if u killed it (Buffy)

walks over it's dead (Angelus)  
R u sure tries to look over ur shoulder (Buffy)  
yes i'm sure smirks (Angelus)

sighs with relief Thank god (Buffy)

smirks I'm not god Buff, I'm just a great big souless vampire in love with a slayer (Angelus)  
smiles a sweet smile Fine thank u Angelus (Buffy)

smiles "no thanking me" (Angelus)  
"i did it cause i wanted to not because you asked me" (Angelus)

"okay" smiles sweetly as i get down and hug u (Buffy)

smiles and hugs you back (Angelus)

picks you up off the ground and carries you to the bed (Angelus)  
takes the pig and puts it away from the bed (Angelus)  
"what to do now that we're all alone" (Angelus)  
smirks (Angelus)

begins to kiss you all over (Angelus)  
in the corner of the room the pig sat there smiling and said "Just another night on the job" (Angelus)

THE END!!!!!!

* * *

Hey I hoped u like its someyhinh me and my friend did. please review. thank u and please dont mind how it looks i swear it was better but im too lazy to fix it right now and dont for get to review 


End file.
